Kyle Arrington
Kyle James "KJ" Arrington (played by Adrian) is a son of Hades from Atlanta, Georgia. He is known for his sarcastic and self-deprecating sense of humor. Biography KJ was born to an English Literature professor at a community college in Atlanta, Georgia. Occasionally, money could be a bit short, but his mother taught him to keep away from trouble, and she did the best she could for her only child, so KJ lived a pretty darn good life. But, of course, he's a demigod, so that would stop soon. When he was 14, his mother was diagnosed with melanoma and given a very poor prognosis. On her death bed, KJ's mother told him about his origins and her final wishes - at her behest, KJ was to travel to Camp Half-Blood and train to protect himself for later in life. KJ made his pilgrimage north, barely avoiding some close encounters on the Greyhound buses he was forced to take, and eventually made it to camp, where he has been for two years. Physical Appearance KJ stands at 5'9", with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. He considers himself to be mixed-race due to his godly heritage, as well as his Cameroonian-American ancestry. Mental Appearance KJ is a nice enough guy, but he tends to have a bit of a lax view on dark topics (especially death). He might come across as crass, or rough around the edges, but he's not trying to be an asshole. KJ's simply grown to be that way. He's certainly not a horrible guy, and if you're not an outright dick, you two can get along quite swimmingly. Strengths KJ has a sense of humor that can lighten the tension in otherwise stressful situations. He's sarcastic and self-deprecating, but not to the point of excess, and he's overall just a chill guy to be around. He's one of the more approachable Hades children. Weaknesses KJ has a weird fear of potential. He doesn't want to overachieve, because his mother told him that pride always goes before a fall. All that he's managed to work up just in the past two years, he could easily lose due to hubris. He's basically the polar opposite of prideful. Powers * Death Sense: KJ has the ability to tell whether people he has previously met have gone on to the Afterlife, and whether they went to the Fields of Asphodel, Elysium, the Isles of the Blest, the Fields of Punishment, or reincarnation. He first discovered this when he felt his mother try for rebirth. * Nether Attacks: KJ can harness small bolts of nether, the chthonic force that flows through the land of the dead and the living. It's not enough to kill, but it can cause some damage and temporarily drain a foe of stamina if used correctly. Nether attacks are entropic in nature, and variably more effective against monsters than demigods, since demigods are the product of more powerful deities. Weapon KJ has a Celestial bronze spear that he's pretty darn effective with. There's not much more to it than that. Trivia * His FC is Jackson Hale. Category:Characters Category:Hades Cabin Category:Adrian Category:Half-Blood